THOUGHTS
by Una
Summary: After Eun-Soo moves into the general's room, being the first female Woodalchi recruit.


**THOUGHTS**

Eun-Soo could not sleep. She sat on the guest seat on the balcony of Choi Young's quarters, away on the other side of the garrison's sleeping rooms and watched the stars. Earlier in the evening they had moved to this spot to watch the falling stars together that illuminated the night sky. She remembered that these were called 'tears of St. Laurence' as they appeared in the Northern hemisphere around mid August, the birth date of St. Laurence. Young had listened to her for a bit but soon the falling stars were forgotten as lips kissed and hands kindled passion between them.

At the memory, Eun-Soo smiled and looked down at the sleeping man in her lap and stroked his hair. She was still amazed that she had found her own lucky star, her protecting angel and silently she thanked God, the deities of old and Buddha for whatever force had brought her here, to this man.

Ever since her confession to Choi Young it had been easy for the warrior general and the doctor to slip into an daily routine of going their separate ways in the mornings and returning to his deserted rooms at night. As by a silent promise their steps would always lead them back here in the evenings and the nights they would spend together.

Their easy ways of communicating, the easy way they had slipped into this daily routine still amazed Eun-Soo. Without effort they had slipped into married life, acknowledged by the others surrounding them and without conscious thought. She could still remember the night when he had first sought her out. She had been in his room, waiting for him when she heard a scraping outside the door. When she had checked, she had to smile. He came to protect her, he had said, sitting in a chair in front of her door, his sword cradled in his arms. It had been simple to invite him in, to draw him into a conversation he always found so maddingly strange and confusing.

Even if she would live up to a hundred years, she would still cherish and remember that first night they spent together. Remembering that night a few days ago, Eun-Soo smiled and traced the lines on Young's face with a finger.

She had not thought that their relationship, their easy banter and closeness would develop any further than the hugs they had shared and that one kiss in front of all those advisors and Prince Deok Hyeung. For all she knew and had experienced, Choi Young Daesang was a closed-off man who rarely touched and allowed to be touched. And with the Woodalchi kids so close by, she would have never thought that furthering their relationship was even a possibility. But this wonderful man, this steely warrior had surprised her. It had been so heart-warming, so wonderfully romantic when he had asked her to be with him, to be his woman in all sorts of manners. And it had surprised her even more that for all the opportunities a man of his rank and reputation had, with gisaengs and servants at easy disposal, had been an innocent where skinship was concerned.

She had felt like a woman of the world, even with her little experience of skinship. Her relationships with men were only few and she had never had felt the urge to go any further than a few kisses and perhaps a touch here and there, but with Choi Young it had been different. Her heart had opened and she knew he was the one and only for her, even if they had to separate soon.

So she had been the one to initiate their intimacy. It had taken her breath away when he had worshipped her with his eyes, taking in her whole being, almost too afraid to touch and when she had taken his hand and placed it onto her breast right on top of her heart, she could feel his hesitation and the wonder, all in that one shaking hand. Eun-Soo had watched in wonder as he had started to first undress her and then himself. Had stared at his naked perfection and wept silently at the numerous scars he sported even at such a young age.

Anytime he stroked her, touched her, he had looked up as if seeking permission from her which endeared him the more to her if that was even possible. Those deft hands that could handle a sword and knife with such deadly precision were gentle and loving as he traced her body, stroking, caressing, and stoking a fire deep within her.

She had felt breathless, her skin had seemed to crackle with electricity whenever they touched and she was reminded of his KI force. She wondered if that is what it felt for him when he released it and made a mental note to ask him later, much later. She felt breathless and nervous but also strong and humbled that this man who loved her. She could look and touch to her heart's desire, nipping at skin that was wonderfully warm to her touch, tasting lips that yielded beneath her mouth.

Eun-Soo had kissed his scars, tracing the signs of war and violence all over his body and she desperately wished she could take the pain away, the signs of his life before they met. She had kissed him deeply as she drew him down on top of her, welcoming the heavy body that covered her from head to toe.

Their first mating had been wondrous even if it had been a bit embarrassing. It had been over far too soon but after all that pent up passion over the last months, she could not hold Young responsible for that. Had he not begged her not to move and she had not listened? She asked herself. In that one moment where she flew high in the sky only to plummet on the brink, his choked out words, his desperate try to hold onto a tiny thread of sanity, she had destroyed the both of them. She could not have waited a moment longer, eager to fill in the yearning that had built up inside her body spreading from the core where she was so intimately bonded with Choi to the very finger tips of her being.

She had moved her hips only slightly and by doing so, destroyed them both. Afterwards, in the aftermath of their passion when they had lain spent and exhausted on the bed, Choi Young had tilted his head towards her, asking her if she would always defy and ignore his requests. She had smiled at that and kissed him deeply.

Eun-Soo had to smile at the memory of and leaning forward, she placed a soft kiss on Young's forehead. When she sat up, brown eyes stared up at her.

"I love you," she whispered, her voice only a soft breath. Without breaking eye contact, Young lithely sat up and knelt in front of her, unconscious to his naked state. Carefully, as if she was the most priceless china, he cradled her face in his hands and stroked his thumbs over her cheeks.

"And I love you, Imja," he said and kissed her deeply, his fingers toying with her hair as he pulled her into his lap. Even now, after many nights of shared passion, his easy movements that touch of skin to skin took her breath away. She clung to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he guided her down onto him, connecting them now in a sure and practiced manner.

They moved slowly, almost lazily, as their first thirst for each other had been satiated earlier and Eun-Soo ran her fingers through his hair, as they stared intently into each others eyes.

Choi Young sought her lips, nipping lightly at them as his mouth captured her. He needed her with a desperation that far surpassed anything he had ever experienced and like a drowning man he drank up every tiny detail about her, the way she looked in the midst of passion, her scent, and the softness of her skin and even the tiny droplets of sweat that gathered at the swell of her breasts.

Gathering her close almost as if he wanted to fully encompass her, he held her as they made love. He knew that in a few days, perhaps even hours, their time together would end, and he was desperate to fill his soul up with memories and thoughts of her. Forever.

end


End file.
